Third Time's the Charm
by Darkrealmist v.2
Summary: The two times Hoshikawa Subaru almost scored a boyfriend, and the one time he actually did. [Animeverse. Subaru/Gonta/Kizamaro/Tsukasa rectangle]


Third Time's the Charm

Author's Note: Set throughout _Shooting Star Rockman Tribe_ (specifically, episodes 1, 9-10, and 21), with key differences in how the plot goes down. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Pairings: Subaru/Gonta/Kizamaro/Tsukasa rectangle. Referenced one-sided (canon) Luna x Rockman.

Summary:

The two times Hoshikawa Subaru almost scored a boyfriend, and the one time he actually did.

* * *

The first close call, Hoshikawa Subaru and his friends were scoping out an exhibit on the lost civilization of Mu when things went sideways.

Because Subaru was actually there investigating the viral infestation that betided the museum the previous night, he easily deduced the intended target: a piece the curators labelled the "Sword of Berserk." On the surface, the artifact appeared to be made of stone, but the humming, white aura it gave off suggested otherwise.

Quite the irresistible lure.

Using his Star Carrier, Ushijima Gonta scanned the glass display case and detected the strange emissions which Subaru's Visualizer enabled him to see.

Further speculation would have to wait. The power died, and unusual EM Viruses rained in from the roof. No doubt these reapers, piranha, and floating eyeballs comprised the unclassified breeds Inspector Goyoda of the Satella Police reported encountering.

Student Council treasurer, Saishoin Kizamaro, raised the alarm to class president Shirogane Luna.

The ensuing hysteria propelled everyone towards the emergency exits, save Gonta, who alone fretted that Subaru had gone missing amidst the chaos.

Chunks of rubble fell upon him, decimating the viruses.

Reacting swiftly to the crisis, Rockman grabbed Gonta's bison biceps, momentarily transferring his intangibility to him so the life-threatening rocks phased harmlessly through his bulk.

Smugly, Yeti Blizzard, the gorilla responsible for nearly killing him, plucked the Sword of Berserk. "There's no mistake. It's a genuine OOPart."

Gonta was already a big guy. To be the small guy for a change rubbed him the wrong way.

"Get back!" Rockman locked on.

"Su-subaru…"

"Run!" he ordered, doubly serious behind his visor.

Adrenaline pumping – _hyperventilating_ – Gonta fought his autonomic impulse to flee. Did he and Luna trade bodies? Why'd Rockman rescuing him thrill him so much?

Needing to reassert his masculinity, he flew into a frenzy like a bull that just glimpsed red. "Beat him down, Rockman!"

At heart, he knew he was being dishonest with himself.

_If Iinchou saw me now, I'd be cooked faster than curried rice._

…

The second unrealized opportunity, a nerdy type accosted Earth's defender after school.

"Stop right there, Subaru-kun!"

Thankfully, it was only Kizamaro, his bespectacled classmate, and not some tattletale out to publicize his dual identity.

"Everything you and War-Rock discussed this morning, I heard loud and clear!" The shorty had a possessed look on his face. "You're headed to the mountains in northern Amerope, aren't you? _Take me with you_!"

"Hah?"

"Iinchou won't accept Dossy as the theme of our next study group activity, but if you take me, maybe I'll get to meet him in the flesh! Please, Subaru-kun! Do me this favour!"

Luna's decision to overrule a pricey monster hunt seemed wise conservation of the fifth-grade spending budget; however, from where Kizamaro stood, there was no bigger disappointment than losing his chance at finding Dossy.

Eyewitness sightings of the UMA dubbed "Dossy" spiked exponentially in recent memory, and Kizamaro's feverish belief in the creature's existence resulted in the geek zealously pushing a travel guide up people's noses.

Transforming, Subaru swept Kizamaro off the ground.

"Hang on, okay?"

Subaru didn't know how Kizamaro felt about piggybacks. He hesitated to draw unnecessary attention to the late bloomer's stunted growth and macrocephalic temples, and thus carried the boy in his arms all the way to Amerope. It never occurred to him how the pose might be misinterpreted. Since light bent around them while beaming across the Wave Road, though, no one could judge what they could not perceive. No one except Kizamaro, that is.

_I'm flying! Flying with Rockman! _

Barely a wink elapsed in real time, but sheltered in that strong embrace, Kizamaro admired the hero's lean yet captivating physique. The undeveloped pecs underneath.

War-Rock must have noticed Kizamaro's internal struggle. Twice during the lift, the bookworm had to snap the AM-ian's trap shut by force. A trying enterprise in and of itself, as touching Rockman's (talking) hand equated to intimate contact with Subaru.

When they arrived at Dombler Lake, CMM's Mystery Investigators were hard at work filming a TV exposé demystifying the loch's folkloric resident.

Kizamaro wiped the sweaty fog clouding his glasses. He shivered imagining Luna's fury.

_If Iinchou saw me now, she'd go ballistic._

…

Last came the day of pop star Hibiki Misora's farewell concert, prior to departing on her Tribe On world tour.

Per convention, her goddessy music and trancing image packed a full house. Effectively the entirety of Kodama Town was in attendance; also, unbeknownst to anyone besides War-Rock, the resurrected FM-ians swung by too.

Misora danced to the rhythm on stage, singing her new insta-hit song, "Bond Wave."

Unst-ing along to the catchy chorus, Subaru hugged Futaba Tsukasa from the row above. This left Gonta and Kizamaro in a rather awkward position, as Tsukasa was sitting between them.

"Late as always," Tsukasa joshed.

Subaru whiffed his hair, which smelled of sprig leaves. "I got here eventually, didn't I?"

_If Iinchou saw them now, she'd throw a hissy fit._

Luna _was_ with them, of course, and they were oh so astonishingly mistaken.

Tsukasa and Subaru's canoodling received zero lip. Luna and Subaru's mom kept grooving to the rejoindering tempo, unflapped. She sang the verse, and Akane sang the refrain.

Wowza, the girl could compartmentalize! To think her rejection of Rockman's alter ego precluded her jealous inclinations! Harp Note had selected the more dangerous route. That of angry energy max.

How did they not figure this out before? Aim for Subaru, not Rockman!

Kizamaro and Gonta silently kicked themselves, having the same thought.

_I should have made a move sooner._


End file.
